Routine
by Inunanna - Nanna Parth
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome had a weekly routine. They would go somewhere good to have breakfast and spend their day on a private not-a-date. But what if one of them wanted it to be a date?


**Disclaimer** : I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. And I do not intent to gain any kind of retribution for this work of fanfiction.

 **||Sunday Routine||**

Inuyasha walked through the streets on his way to Kagome's home as he did every weekend for the last six months.

Waking up and having a real reason to get out of bed, shower and dress. Taking a shower in the morning when he normally wouldn't spoke volumes about how much he enjoyed spending time with his wench.

He made a face as he crossed the street. She wasn't exactly HIS wench, Kagome was HIS friend. Maybe she was the only friend that he made plans with every week, without asking. It was the only permanent appointment he had, every Sunday early morning. Which for Kagome it meant every Sunday at noon.

The door of her apartment was in front of him, a cute lilac door, the only one that was not the custom dark brown on that floor, and he suspected, the only one of the building. He rang the bell knowing a half ready woman would open the door because it was still half hour to noon.

The door opened and soon after a petite woman poked her head out with a big smile on her face.

"You are here! Welcome to my kingdom," she declared holding the door open for him to enter.

"Humbled to be allowed here..." he kept the joke going.

She batted her hand dismissively, "As you should be!" Her voice lost the dramatic tone before she continued. "I'm almost ready, just getting dressed and make up!"

"You don't need make up, Kagome! We're only going to have breakfast!" He complained but the girl was already in her way to her room.

Before entering her room she turned to him with a pouty face, "but I want to look pretty..." and she closed the door behind her without looking back.

'For you' remained unsaid on her part, just as his answer 'you are always pretty' was not brought into the conversation.

Inuyasha looked around quickly before plopping on the couch. He convinced himself it was not because he was trying to find who had been recently there, and of course it was not because he felt the strong need to leave his own smell on the majority of her house. Or course not.

It was because he felt restless being inside a woman's house! That was totally the reason.

His mind went back to the first time they had their Sunday's not-date, they had met during one of Miroku and Sango's parties at their home, the first one he had gone to. Their first encounter was not very promising because he was complaining about too many people being in the house to Miroku just before she made a comment about how dogs didn't like crowded places to Sango.

And of course he thought she meant it for him. And after a couple of hours and things yelled at each other from across the room that involved things like 'bitchy woman', 'stupid dog-boy', 'stuck up wench' and 'fido-yasha' they had agreed in not liking each other therefore not talking to each other.

But then Sango had the great idea of organizing a contest. Ignorant as he was in the ways of what people knew as _'Mirsan parties'_ the fact that there was a prize and a couple contest, was the reason why most people came with a partner. Only seven people were without a partner and after one of them went home because he was 'a quarter alcohol', and Sango's special kind of logic that only had sense inside her head he was paired with the girl whose obnoxiousness was excessive for the small space she occupied.

During those stupid games something had shifted between them, without noticing when they had to face a common enemy, or contestant, they stopped yelling at each other... at least with the animosity they had been until then.

And by the end of the party they had been talking about their childhood and how apparently they lived a few blocks from each other and went to the same elementary school a few years apart.

The morning light had come before they realized it, talking about nothing and everything at the same time, and without parting from each other they went to redeem the prize they had won. A breakfast for two in a restaurant he was fond of.

Kagome's room door opened and he was brought back from memory lane. She dashed in front of the couch running to the bathroom. "Just a little more!" She chirped as she started with her make up with the door opened.

"I'll go alone if you don't hurry!" He shouted over his shoulder.

"You don't have the guts".

He was instantly on his feet, ready to keep this 'fight' going.

"Hey!" Inuyasha left his voice louder. "I ain't no coward!"

Kagome chuckled as she poked her head out, "But you wouldn't do that to me..." she told him with a light blush across her cheeks.

"Khe!" was his answer as he lost his will to fight back, feeling heat in his cheeks too. "Just hurry up..." he grumpily mumbled, gaining another chuckle from the girl.

Half an hour later they were walking to their favorite breakfast restaurant. It was fairly close to Kagome's home and it was part of the reason why they visited it often. It gave Inuyasha the opportunity to casually suggest to go back to her place to spend the afternoon watching movies or just hanging out in a strictly platonic way, he reminded himself every time.

Kagome looked at his face trying to guess in what kind of mood he was. It was not a secret that her hanyou friend was a bit _moody_ and sometimes his bad mood could last for hours and she didn't want it to be one of _those_ breakfast.

"What's eating you?" she tried to sound casual, giving him side glances.

Inuyasha's eyes fixed on her face, even if she knew he was not focused on her. It was very noticeable when his attention finally rested on her. Not only did he blink a couple of times in the cutest way, but his ears did that quick flick she loved before a half embarrassed half defensive "what?" left his lips.

She gave him a warm smile "I said: what's eating _you?"_ she finished with a soft nudge to his side.

Inuyasha kept walking trying to come up with something that wasn't 'Just thinking about how to get back to your apartment after breakfast' and after a very eloquent grunting he said what was the most plausible reason for his prolonged silence, "just hungry".

The woman beside him nodded knowing her companion had a great appetite, and thinking about future meals was one of his hobbies.

The breakfast started in a pleasant way, deciding quickly what to get. They had been in that small coffee house that had a great breakfast menu, which pretty much they knew by heart.

The small talk that usually flowed between them, about their work, sometimes about fun things that happened to either of them seemed to be evading them, at least on his part. Kagome tried to engage him in a conversation about the new show she was watching but after asking him the third time the same question without getting an answer she batted her hand in front of his face a couple of times until he blinked a couple of times and pushed her hand to the side.

"I am listening to you, wench."

Kagome deadpanned at him "Ok, you weren't because I didn't even ask you that. And I really don't know why you keep calling me wench." She pointed at him and he slapped to the side again. "I wasn't working in that bar anymore when I met you!" 

Inuyasha smirked and crossed his arms on his chest as he reclined on his chair. A version of this conversation happened at least twice a month and never stop being amusing, at least for him.

She continued, "Miroku and his stupid big mouth! Only one picture he showed to you and now it looks like you were there!"

Inuyasha laughed, "It's not my fault your uniform's shirt said 'If you need a drink call this wench' on the back'," He finished with a nonchalant shrug.

A long exasperated groan came out of her, "I only worked there for two weeks. Two Freaking Weeks, damn it! This is too much for something that didn't even last a full month! It's unfair!"

Inuyasha tried to hide his smile. The whiny voice she made and the little pout that formed as soon as he said the word _wench_ was too cute to let the subject drop. "I said it's not my fault..." He smirked again, unable to conceal how much he was enjoying this. "...As they say: once a wench always a wench"

Kagome made a very human growl that made Inuyasha chuckle. "Inuyasha, this is not the time to be quoting spongebob..."

Before the annoyed girl could finish her sentence, the hanyou raised his finger with a badly feigned serious face, "Actually, it's not sponge bob it was Patrick AND I was not quoting, it was a reference".

Knowing that the more she tried to explain herself the more he would enjoy to tell her why 'wench' was staying, her only answer was to stare at him with a frown until the corners of his lips stopped twitching. Taking a long calming breath she continued, "anyhow..."

Kagome had planned to discuss a certain topic she had been dancing around for awhile now, but his possible response had been keeping her from talking about it, but her need to know what he would say was quickly becoming more important than her fear, so she squared her shoulders and looked directly into his eyes. "I need your help with something."

His change was instantaneous, reacting to the need in her voice. Inuyasha couldn't help the protective instinct that washed over him as soon as she stopped talking. Someone or something was causing trouble for his Kagome, something that by the look on her face worried her a lot.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice carrying a low growl with it.

Kagome's eyes widened and quickly shook her head, "oh, no! Nothing is 'wrong'. I just need a suggestion." She stretched her hand on the table to cover his own trying to calm his rising temper.

The growl died instantly in his chest when her hand made contact with his skin, sending a tingling sensation through his arm. His eyes darted to their hands, staring at the obvious differences; hers was an undeniable feminine hand, soft, delicate and in comparison with his, a tiny little hand.

After her words were processed, the urge to do something to help her in that right moment disappeared. He wondered if she was like this with her other male friends. Did she touch that stupid coworker Hobo like that? He had never seen Kagome touch another man, but most of the time they were with Miroku and no girl in her right man would initiate physical contact with that pervert.

The thought of her touching another man in the same friendly manner that she was currently doing, stroking his hand softly with her fingers and sometimes drawing lazy lines on it, did something bad to his stomach.

"...that is why I wanted to ask for your opinion on something."

Inuyasha noticed he lost big part of her explanation, now she was looking at him expectantly with her big eyes and a soft blush across her cheeks.

With his free hand he nervously scratched behind his ear, "And what is this thing you need my opinion on?" His question still carried a worried undernote.

As soon as he made the question Kagome's eyes lowered and the lazy stroking on the back of his hand ended abruptly as that same hand started to play twisting a curl that rested on her shoulder.

"Well... um, I'm not sure if you'll want to, but I would really appreciate if you do. You are the _only one_ I can ask this."

He really liked how that sounded. _The only one._ Trying his hardest to keep that bubbly pride from showing on his face, with his lips pursed he gave a short nod. That for some reason seemed to make Kagome more nervous.

"Alright. Well, before I explain this you have to know that I've done everything-anything- I can think of, but nothing has made a difference."

Inuyasha felt the need to help grow inside him as her voice carried the slow desperation of the one at the end of the rope. And that need was almost killed by her next words.

"...there is this guy that I like-a lot- and..."

The anxious face of the woman in front of him disappeared for a moment as he felt the floor beneath him disappear. His reaction was weird even for him. He had wondered for a long time how he was going to react if she suddenly got a boyfriend and his status as friend became forever sealed. He thought he would be full of anger and despair-not sadness, because he was not a wimp- but he was surprised when the anger never came. After the shock was over a sudden detachment from his own feelings was in place. He knew he was angry, he knew he was supposed to be asking her 'what did this guy have and he lacked?', 'why not HIM?' but instead it all felt numb. Everything seemed to be far away, or on the other side of a veil. He only hoped it didn't fall soon, he didn't want her to experience what was still hidden.

At the same time Kagome was observing every little change on his face, trying to read him. To guess what was happening in that dense and thick head of his. She hoped to see disappointment, maybe anger, maybe-maybe a little sadness, if she wanted to dream a little. But her heart sank when she only saw relief; his eternal frown was gone as soon as she stopped talking, then his shoulders relaxed and he sat straight, all eagerness and tension left his body. Thinking this idea that Sango had suggested was not going to work, she continued, just to avoid looking like a stupid girl in front of him.

"...and I've liked him since I met him, but I don't think he likes me back." His frown was back but he continued eating, with his eyes focused on his food and his ears still on her. When she went quiet again he nodded.

"I doesn't matter how many signals I give him, he doesn't get it," she paused again and this time he did look at her, not liking what he saw in her eyes.

"What?" his voice muffled by the half chewed food in his mouth.

Kagome gave him a sad smile, "What if he gets it but he's just not into me? What if he REALLY just sees me like a friend? I mean, I've told him many times I'm single but I like to be in a relationship, I've always let him know how much I like his company and I never cancel our appointments..."

She looked sadder with each question she made, and even if he knew he was going to regret it, he knew what he needed to do. Inuyasha was not someone to let his loved ones suffer on their own. _Lucky asshole_ , he thought before opening his mouth to make himself suffer.

His knife pointed at her as he started talking. "Stop the pity party there, ok. Not in the mood to have you here moping. So, listen. You like that guy, right? So I'm sure he is not an asshole, at least not a total asshole. I don't think he would let you humiliate yourself... I mean no decent guy would let you offer yourself constantly not telling you your attention is not appreciated."

Kagome gasped, her mood drastically changed as he spoke, "I am not _offering_ myself to him!" She almost shouted, completely aggravated by his explanation.

Inuyasha only shrugged and put another piece of food on his already over stuffed mouth. After he half chewed and drank water to help it go down he raised his knife again in her direction. "Until you _offer yourself_ to him and he openly rejects you, you haven't done _everything_ you can." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Inuyasha didn't want her to do that of course. He hoped she didn't take that stupid advice. But making her angry was the easiest and fastest way to finish this conversation.

Kagome on her part was shocked. _He did not say that, right? Does he like that kind of thing?,_ she thought looking at him contemplatively. Her head tilted to the side and Inuyasha automatically glared at her curious face.

"You like that kind of thing?" she whispered, not completely aware of saying it out loud.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide and his whole face flushed as images invaded his head: a half naked Kagome waiting on his bed looking at him with sultry eyes as she stretched a hand towards him inviting.

Kagome couldn't keep the smirk that slowly formed on her face as his face screamed 'busted'.

"You do! You perv" Kagome said pointing at him with her knife this time.

Inuyasha's ears kept flicking as the heat invaded them. Pushing the _accusing_ knife to the side he proceeded to give an excuse no one believed. "I-I do not!" His face changed, from nervous to pensive, "I mean how can a guy not like if it's you-a woman-" He amended, hoping she didn't notice the slip "that is doing that for them... who wouldn't?"

Kagome's smirk became a full grin, "So you do like it!"

"Keh! But weren't you talking about something important?" He asked trying to keep the focus off himself, even if the alternative was not of his liking either.

Her eyes stayed on her half empty plate for a while before speaking again. "I just don't know if I should say something..." her eyes came back to him carrying too much emotion and making him feel uncomfortable. Something was telling him she wanted some kind of reaction from him but he didn't know what. But he knew he was not going to go with her so she could tell the asshole how she felt. He was not going to go that far, not even for her.

"What if I ruin our friendship? What if he thinks he cannot see me anymore without feeling weird?"

Inuyasha huffed.

"You think he likes you or he doesn't like you?" The _veil_ was starting to slip and now he felt downright annoyed with her questions.

"I think he _might_ like me?"

"Are you asking me? I don't even know the guy." He realized his voice had been to loud when she winced. With his hand up trying to apologize for shouting, he continued, even if he knew this conversation was not going to end well on his side, "what makes you think he _might like_ you?"

Kagome tilted her head again as she recalled what had given her hope, what things Sango had told her Inuyasha did not do for anyone else. "He is really-really nice to me, he goes out of his way to do things for me, like give me things he knows I'm gonna need."

The warm smile that appeared on Kagome's face as she kept talking about this _perfect_ man was killing him, and that was his punishment for asking the stupid question.

"He tries to keep his promises. He is always true to his word. He never lies. He is brave and doesn't know when to quit. He is cute and adorable." She ended with a bright smile looking at his ears, a look that was lost to him as he avoided her face, shielding his eyes from that loving smile that was dedicated to another man.

"... and the thing that makes me think he does like me is that not once since I met him has he ever do anything to make me think I'm not the most important person to him when he is with me."

For the second time that morning the floor beneath him crumbled as he mustered the courage to look at her face again and it looked just like he feared it would. Hopelessly and completely in love.

For the first time in years he did not feel like finishing his food, in fact he was almost nauseous.

Her smile withered as he stared at her with the blankest expression he had ever worn in front of her. If that hadn't gained some kind of response, she didn't know what to do now. Avoiding his eyes she stood up and whispered, "be right back" before rushing to the restroom.

Kagome needed some time to calm herself. If that confession was not what she needed to show him how much she loved him, she needed to focus and to do something else. Wiping the few tears that managed to escape in front of the mirror, Kagome wished she was brave enough to go back and tell him 'I like you' or better 'I love you, you stupid dog!' But she was not that bold nor that confident. And she knew that with him words were not the best way to make him understand something. That managed to make her feel a little better.

He did not trust words. "Words amount to nothing, anyone can say they care, even when they don't give a shit," he had said the same night they had met, with such conviction he had believed without a question.

Kagome gave a smile to her reflection and walked outside with an idea in her mind. By the time she walked to their table Inuyasha had already asked for the check, and had also paid it. And instead of fighting him as she always did, she did something different.

"So you are trying to make this breakfast a date, dog boy?" Her tone was light and flirty as she took her purse from the chair.

Inuyasha gave her a bored look, "don't ask for dates from someone you don't want to have a date with..."

Kagome's shoulders slumped. She was in love with an idiot, a dense-like-a-bank-vault-wall idiot. After another calming breath she gave him a bright smile. "So where are we going in this not-date?"

The hanyou gave her an 'I dunno' sounding grunt as he stood up. "You have something in mind?"

"I was thinking about going to the movies but there is nothing horror-ly or sinister-ly there so, why don't we go to my home and watch one of the series we were watching?" Kagome suggested.

And as Inuyasha didn't have a better idea, and he didn't want to end this-what could be their last Sunday together if she succeeded with that man- he accepted without the roundabout they always did. Where he told her she was not supposed to take a man to her home that easily and she told him that it was not wrong and then she bribed him with food-most of the time ramen- and they always ended up watching whatever she felt like watching.

They came back to her apartment, and Kagome knew the atmosphere was a _little awkward,_ at least on her part. He looked completely normal, he was pacing around the living room sniffing-he thought she didn't know but that soft wheezing sound was not normal- as she made the popcorn.

Inuyasha walked through the living room and the entrance of the adjacent spaces. This time not only trying to leave his scent there but searching for any kind of trace of another man's scent. Walking toward her coat hanger he found a few unknown smells. His eyes went to Kagome and after making sure she was still engrossed with the snack he dipped his nose in her outwear.

A few of those coats carried the scents of men, but they were faint, and appeared to be transferred smells, meaning she wasn't in direct contact with those men, but touched things or was in places filled with their presence. He didn't like the fact she was surrounded by men, but... just in case-and after another quick glance to the kitchen- he rushed to hug and stroke the coats, making his own smell the stronger beside Kagome's.

"Inuyasha?" came her soft question from behind. The understood what she was asking and there was not a single good explanation that didn't leave him looking like an idiot.

Straightening his back and putting some distance between those coats and his face, he answered without looking at the woman behind him, "I just felt like it..." Was his only explanation.

"You just felt like sniffing my coats?" she asked with the same softness in her voice. She walked close and circled him to have a peek at his embarrassed face. "Do they stink or something?"

He took the tray she was carrying, that was filled with all kinds of his favorite snacks and two enormous drinks. His head was turned to the side when he said, "No. They looked...Soft?" Suddenly his eyes were on her, "So what are we watching? Something horror-ly? Or sappy?" He raised the tray slightly, "Where do I put this thing?"

Kagome blinked a couple of times before deciding to let it go. In her head it would be another of those doggy things he did around her, those heartwarming and cute things he did.

"What about comedy?" she asked with a bright smile and he sighed relieved at the change of subject.

Kagome pushed him softly to her bedroom. It was not the usual place because she had another T.V. in the living room. Inuyasha's face showed how shocked he was. Kagome had not once invited him to her room, they always stayed on the safe zone of her living room. And even if being invited to her private space felt really nice and special, he didn't understand what it meant, and that was obvious on his slightly panicked "K-Kagome?"

The only answer he got was another push in the same direction, this time not only with her hands but also her head resting on his back as she pushed slightly stronger.

They were in front of her bed when she shyly admitted, "It's cold and I don't want to wake up freezing on the couch as I always do." A soft chuckle sounded before she finally appeared before him. "I think it's better if we start comfortable knowing what will happen, because it always does."

A fog of forbidden possibilities washed over him as she spoke so naturally of having him on her bed, but she meant it in a totally platonic kind of way. In the same platonic way she always managed to fall asleep after half-hugging him, and he always helped her to find a more comfortable position before taking his leave and seeing her the next Sunday.

But as the feeling that this might be their last Sunday together following that routine, he went for it. Maybe being there could help him to find the strength to do something. With that in mind he walked to her nightstand and placed the tray there, turning in time to find her opening the bed for him-ahem-them.

 _Was she really not aware of how erotic this could seem?_ , he kept asking himself, as he tried not to imagine the possibilities.

Soon they were laying on her bed, under the covers trying to decide what to watch, and as always Kagome chose what she felt like watching and it was not something he was interested in. She was one of those people that wasn't bothered in the least about the presence of blood or supernatural beings, and as usual she chose a horror movie.

It became obvious pretty quickly that Kagome had seen that movie before as she kept turning to his side patting his chest saying, "this part is important", and with each time she did she scooted closer to his body.

He looked down to her face trying to sound the breeziest he could, "Are you already snuggling to sleep? We haven't watched the first half of the movie yet!"

Kagome grunted in a really cute way as she moved his arm around herself as she cuddled his side sighing in contentment before rubbing her face on his side. "It's not my fault you are a human size heater... sooo waaarm."

By the time she finished settling herself on his side her head was partially over his chest and one arm thrown across him.

The movie was no longer in his mind when he felt her chuckle at something on the movie that was supposed to be scary. And then again he wondered if she let her guard down like this with other men and about what would definetly need to change between them after she got her new boyfriend. There was no way someone was going to say not to her if she confessed right? No one was stupid enough to ignore her feelings.

He had a brilliant plan, one that may ruin their current relationship, but it was better than just to let it fade on its own, right? Better to do something now, have a chance and not regret his lack of balls after she finds another man, right?

It was not THAT difficult after all. He only needed to say "Hey wench, I like you!" And that was it! It' shouldn't be that difficult, he had confessed to more embarrassing things, right? They had talked about topics like first crushes and biggest fails... this was nothing! This was easy! This was, something that... could do later, right?

No! He was going to man up and do something today! Even if that was the last thing he did before going home. Even if she got mad at him!

Closing his eyes he tried to play it in his head. He would reach her face with his hand and softly turn it in his direction and when she gave him that cute confused-puppy-like stare he would say "I love you, wench" and move his head lower to kiss her softly before she had the time to reject him... and after that it was all in her hands.

His face was aflame just by thinking of it, he only hoped nothing exploded before he actually got to do it.

He took a long rumbling-not trembling, he didn't tremble- breath, then he slowly moved his hand toward her face cupping her cheek and pulling it towards his own.

This was the difficult moment, now he had to look down and say it. Say something. His eyes opened and he stared into her eyes...

Or at least at her closed eyes, because the wench was deeply asleep. The. Wench. Had. Fallen. Asleep. Right before his big confession.

The wench, his wench had ruined his confession. The inconsiderate woman!

Inuyasha huffed softly.

Maybe it was a signal. Maybe he was not supposed to say anything, maybe it was because he took too long to say something. Maybe the timing was wrong, maybe it was too late.

The only thing he could do was to slowly slip out of her bed being careful trying not to wake her up. Taking extra time smoothing the covers around her and cleaning the small mess he had made eating the snacks.

After everything was ready he couldn't help to come closer to her one last time. Sitting on the edge of the mattress he lowered his face to nuzzle her cheek, wanting but not daring to kiss her. Not without her permission. For now it was enough.

"I love you, wench," he whispered before losing contact with her soft skin and walking to the door.

He didn't see the small hand cupping the cheek he had touched moments before, nor did he see the bright smile directed to his back.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was Sunday again and Inuyasha should be on his way. Kagome hoped he was on his way or this whole plan would be a horrible and humiliating idea.

He _had_ to come right?

Even if they had not communicated during that week at all, not one text or call had been sent. Kagome had chickened out every time she tried to say something. What were you supposed to say to someone that confesses to you secretly while you are half asleep as if it is something you would not like to hear... after spending a whole day trying to tell him you love him?

' _Hey I heard you, and I love your dense ass too_ ' was not something she should say or write. It was only for her inner self.

So she had developed this plan... a plan that actually had occurred to her thanks to one of his ideas.

A knock sounded on her door. Bringing both relief and fear to her.

"It's open, come in!" she shouted from her bedroom's door before hurrying to her bathroom, that was inside her room.

"Where are you, wench?" she heard his annoyed voice from the living room and smiled to her reflection giving herself a confidence boost.

'You can do it girl, just like we practiced' she mouthed before answering him with a chirpy, "I'm here! You can wait on the bed!"

Another couple of long breaths and she heard him walk into the room. She could almost see him.

Walking inside her room with his ears up and swiveling around, trying to understand why it looked changed from the last week. His nose up busy finding where the new smells came from before deciding it was not important and sitting on her bed to wait for her. She had hidden small pouches of lavender around the room, knowing that he liked that scent and that would be better for his sensitive nose, not too strong like candles or incense.

She heard the springs inside her mattress protest as he sat on it.

It was her cue, with another look in the mirror to check if everything was in its place she looked at the door between them.

She opened her lips ready to talk when his voice sounded.

"What happened, why are you not ready? You feeling sick?" his voice was first pissy and slowly morphed to worried.

Kagome shook her head half annoyed half amused. It was very Inuyasha-like to ruin the moment with his worrywart tendencies.

"I'm fine, I'm just finishing getting ready..." She made a short pause ready to say the beginning of her story.

"I've told you, you don't need to do all those things! It's only us having breakfast..." his voice went lower at the last word before asking. "It's only going to be the both of us, right?"

Kagome found some comfort in his worried worried question and let part of her anxiety melt into a short laugh. "Of course it's just us..." This time she was fast, not letting any kind of pause give him time to interrupt her again. "I've been thinking about what you said the other day..." she started. Gaining an uncommitted grunt from the other side.

What she couldn't see was the panicked expression that appeared on his face as he tried to think exactly what stupid thing he could have said that she thought about it during a week.

"And I think you're right..."

That admission did send shivers up his back. He was not usually right, he was not even commonly right. And Kagome always let him know when he was wrong.

"What you said about how I hadn't tried _everything I could do_ , not really..."

He was not aware of the low growl that started in his chest after her words.

"And I got an idea..." He heard her sigh "And if this doesn't work, I can honestly say I tried the hardest I could."

The door opened slowly, revealing Kagome's form and at that moment Inuyasha felt the world stop spinning.

She was wearing her hair up in a loose high ponytail with a few curls falling around her face. Her grey eyes looked clear and determined, shining bright over the blush that covered her face, neck and chest. He could see her breasts going up and down as she breathed rapidly.

If he wasn't too shocked to do something else than breath, he would have pounced on her right there. And in retrospect, it was a good thing.

She was wearing red, only red, on her lips, on that little, very pretty and fragil-tearable-whatever-the-hell-it-was top she was wearing. It had a red blouse that covered a little over her deep red bra and went down right below her panties, that were also red. He marvelled at how the blouse was so fine that it was there and simultaneously wasn't a problem for his eyes. He could see right through it.

Kagome took a few steps and his head darted to her face again. She looked gorgeous as she walked to him. She was standing right in front of him now, Kagome in her all half naked perfection raising her hands to rest them on his shoulders, sending another shiver up his spine, very different than the last.

"You told me that I should offer myself to the guy I loved..." Her hands crept their way to the side of his face, brushing his bangs off his face before continuing "I was not sure about it... I didn't think I was brave enough."

She gave another step and threw one of her legs over his and without hesitation she sat there as she spoke. "But then you did something that gave me hope". Her bright smile rendered his brain even stupider than usual.

Kagome hoped her voice didn't sound as trembling as it did in her ears. Her courage was starting to falter when she felt his hand on her upper thighs and smiled.

"And I thought this was going to be my last resort." She looked at him through her bangs, "I'm here offering myself to you... asking you to do the same, if you feel the same as I do".

Her heart was beating too hard for her to hear his ragged breath or to notice his own heart do the same.

The hope she had, the one that had fueled this little number was rapidly evaporating as the seconds kept ticking and he didn't say or do anything, and only kept watching her with those predator-like eyes.

She couldn't take it anymore, and started to stand up.

That is all it took for Inuyasha to snap out of his trance, feeling her body pull away from him was something he was not going to allow.

One moment she was trying to walk away from his lap and the next thing she knew was that she was on her back with a visibly upset Inuyasha on top or her, with his head hidden on her neck.

"Inuyasha?" was the only question her trembling voice managed to make.

He raised his head, letting his face brush against her own. "What about _that man?"_ he said with a voice so deep that she almost didn't recognize it as his.

He had understood what she tried to tell him, but he wanted to be sure, without a shadow of doubt before doing what he had wanted since he met her.

"T-there was no other man..." she admitted under his intense stare.

She could feel his breath against her skin with each word he said. "No other man..." He repeated.

"It has always been you..." she assured, feeling her heart do a somersault when his face changed into a wolfish grin.

"Now, how am I supposed to offer myself to you?" he asked arching one brow.

Suddenly he found her lips on his as she wrapped his neck with her arms and pulled him close in one fluid motion. Her lips moved hungrily against his. His automatic response was to let out a soft rumble in appreciation, as she let out a moan. And he didn't need any more guidance after that, not when her legs went up to circle his waist and one of her hands snaked up under his shirt. It was pretty clear what she was asking from him.

And he was way too happy to comply.

.-.-.-.-

Hours later he was watching T.V. in the same bed he had done the week before, with a deeply asleep Kagome, and that was as far as the resemblance ended.

Kissing the top of the head of the very naked Kagome draped across his chest he thought to himself _'I can get used to this new routine'._

The End.

A/N:

Thank you for reading! I hope this is of your liking!

I wrote this to celebrate the birthday of a precious friend of mine. She is light and love in one person. I admire her strength and her ability to see the bright side as much as I love her.

Zoe, baby, This is for you!

Love,

Nanna.

16


End file.
